


Clipped Wings

by Hanazaki



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: All the same characters, Attempt at angst, Bi-adrien, Gen, M/M, Survivor Guilt, all these boys are idiots, awko taco main character, depresso espresso, fear of the dark, follows the plot of the show, hints of suicidal thoughts, homophobic chloe at first, main character falls in love with both chat and adrien, slight PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29524008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanazaki/pseuds/Hanazaki
Summary: Canari Rose was Maevin’s attempt at a second chance to become someone new who was worthy of being alive. All he wanted was to help both the people and heroes of Paris, but he feels like he always messes things up.Maevin’s past has affected his view on life for the worse and makes him feel like he isn’t worthy of being alive. No matter what good he does, he can’t help but think of himself as a bad person who's worth is nothing.Clipped Wings is all about Maevin figuring out that he IS worthy of love and life, and that there is meaning in his existence.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	1. Stormy Weather

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug or any of it’s characters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it has been too long since I’ve written anything but for some reason ever since I read Le lapin poursuit le chat I’ve wanted to write my own Adrien/ Original Male Character fic I’m sure that it’s going to be as no where as good as their’s but still I wanted to give it a shot.

_My eyes drifted out the window to stare through the storm at the passing headlights, my headphones were currently blasting a song by Clara nightingale, some French popstar that I had discovered while listening to random French music online._

_I peek over at my mom watching her hands shake in anger as she argues with my father, as usual, their conversation was probably about me again. I smirk to myself thinking that maybe Dad finally found out about Danny, my eyes shift to see my father’s glare in the rearview mirror._

_My smirk falters, seeing my father turn around and pull my headphones out of my ears, “and what are you smirking at you?” His cold voice asks, cutting deep into my skin._

_“Nothing,” I mutter, growing even more exhausted now that I was being dragged into this pointless argument._

_He lets out a heavy sigh and turns back to watch the road, “You're done seeing that boy and after we get home, you’re giving me your phone.”_

_My mouth falls open as I turn and look at my mom who looks even more shocked than me, she opens her mouth to protest but a glare cuts her off._

_“And why should I listen to you?” The words came out dripping with venom, the rage was slowly building up to the point of no return. “Last time I checked; I wasn’t your son remember? And it seems like you don’t understand father, but there is no way that I am going to stop seeing MY boyfriend.”_

_He scoffed and turned around to glare at me, “don’t forget boy, but you have my last name. And since you have my last name, then anything you do puts a strain on that name. As for this so-called boyfriend of yours, it’s just a phase. But if you keep protesting then we can go ahead and get you fixed!”_

_“Ha!” I shout at him, tears from the anger and the realization that my father was willing to send me to conversion therapy starting to spill out, “you’re just a loser who had to bum off of mom to actually build a name for yourself, you’re just a weak willed-”_

_Before I could finish, his hand connected with my face, the slap seemed to echo throughout the car. The silence continued, no one saying anything, the only sound that seemed to penetrate the silence was honking as headlights soon filled our car. My mother screamed as she grabbed the steering wheel and yanked it towards her, the car swerving into the railing and plummeting into the water below._

I wake up to my phone alarm going off and playing a Jagged Stone song; I stare at the phone with a sigh, “today was probably going to be a bad day.”

I shuffle out of bed and head to the shower, hoping to wash off the sweat and the feeling of the river water that likes to stay behind after these kinds of nightmares. I stop and stare at myself in the mirror, my empty, hazel eyes staring back at me, “I really do look like her”. I breathe out. 

I trudge into the shower and turn it on, letting the cold water hit first and slowly feeling it warm up, tears mixing with the shower water as the memory starts to replay itself. 

I don’t make a move and stay under the stream of warm water, a knock at the door broke my trance. “You ok in there Maeve?”

I let out a sigh and nod my head, but I realize that she can’t see me and chuckle to myself. “Yeah Grams, I’m fine. I’ll be out in a sec.”

I hurry and wash my hair and body before shutting the water off, I wrap a towel around my waist and walk to my room. Locking the door behind me, I let out another heavy sigh. “You seem to be sighing a lot more lately, what’s got you down amor.” 

I chuckle and look up to stare at my kwami, Kaia, as she looks down at me with curiosity and concern. “Who knows, Kaia?” I look at her with a shrug, raising my eyebrows at her when she continues to stare at me in my towel. 

However, she just smiles and cocks her head at me. “Kaia can you…” I make a motion of turning around with my finger, I giggle lightly when she mouths “oh” at me and turns around. 

I quickly change into my casual outfit that consists of a long sleeved plain black shirt, with a white short sleeved sailor moon shirt on top. I quickly slip into my oversized, tan corduroy pants and then fasten it with a belt so that my pants don’t fall down. I glare at the mess on my floor trying to find my high tops, I sigh, taking a step forward to go dig through one of the piles on my floor only to trip over the shoes and stumble into my bed. 

I hear Kaia giggling as I look up at her from the floor, I shake my head and sit down. I yank my shoes but don’t bother tying them since I know that I have plenty of time to still get ready.

Heading to the kitchen, I spot a plate of eggs and veggies on the table and smile softly at the gesture; I cast a glance over to the couch to see Grams peeking at me over her newspaper. When our eyes meet, she makes a little noise and raises her newspaper to hide her face, I snort and sit at the table. 

I eat in silence, nodding my head to the beat of a song playing in my head, and glare at the clock when it’s time to leave. I grunt as I bend down and tie my shoes, then head to the sink with my plate giving it a little rinse before setting it down and heading to my room to grab my bag.

Double checking that I have my phone AND my headphones, I give Kaia a little nod letting her know it’s time to leave. She makes a little squeak and flies into my bag while I huff and turn back to the hall. “Hey Grams, I-” 

I stop and squeak as Grams appears out of nowhere holding her keys and covering her mouth in a poor attempt to hide her giggles. “Let’s go.” She sings out while skipping towards the door, I make an exhausted face at her back and follow in silence. 

As we pull in front of the doctor’s office, I sink even lower in my seat as the dread of another visit sinks in. Grams stares at me with a look that says, ‘get out’ but also ‘are you okay?’. I inhale sharply and then let out a long breath, giving Grams a nod. “See you later.” I mutter half-heartedly, giving her a little wave as I head inside for my monthly checkup. 

\---- 

I stare blankly at the doctor as he circles me, prodding at certain spots on my body while slowly nodding to himself. He sighs and then goes to sit down across from me, I let out another sigh and sit back down on the exam bench.

He looks up at me with a soft smile, “everything looks okay, no changes.”

I smile while thanking him and get up to leave; I smile at the ladies at the front desk and schedule my next appointment. Walking out of the building I check my phone, and groan at the realization that I wasn’t in there that long. _Grams was out grocery shopping and so I could either wait for her or I could go exploring_ ; I think, watching the bus pull up. I shoot Grams a quick text and then hop on the bus, smiling to myself at the start of an adventure. 

-

I walk towards the park with a skip in my step and a new book in my hand, my step falters as I spot several of my classmates around the park. I bite back a groan, slipping in my headphones and heading to a bench to read my new book.

My eyes land on an empty bench near the fountain, pausing when I spot a photoshoot of a blonde boy in my class. I quickly put on a hype song as I walk to the bench, reminding myself that I am a good distance away from the photoshoot and take a seat with my book.

My gaze slowly rises to the sky as I let out a shaky breath and my eyes begin to lightly tear up, the memory of _that_ night snaking its way back into my head. I reach over to my phone and slowly turn up the volume to try to block out all meaningless noise and stop unnecessary thoughts from creeping their way into my head. 

I sit like that for a while until a hand lands on my shoulder, forcing me to look at the person that the hand belongs to. Emerald eyes bore into mine, looking at me with such intensity that my only response is to blush. I open my mouth to say something but stop when I see the girl in the sky with the parasol, my gaze falls back to the face of the emerald eyes and realize that he was trying to talk to me. I rip out one of my headphones and stand up suddenly, earning me a surprised yelp from the blonde.

My breath stops in my throat as I realize that the boy who was trying to talk to me was Adrien Agreste, “I’m sorry.” I whisper while biting my lip, the danger of the situation finally starting to sink in. “We need to get out of here.”

My hand reaches out and grabs Adrien’s, quickly pulling him away from the park and into a nearby alley. “Are you okay?” I choke out. Casting a glance at Adrien to see him staring at me with interest and then looking back at the villain. I nod to myself and then push Adrien towards the other end of the alley, I smile shyly at the shocked look on his face. “Go Adrien, I know that you might not have the best impression of me but go and get yourself to safety, I’ll stay here in case the villain decides to come after you.”

He looks at me and tries to protest, but I cut him off by placing my finger on his lips. “Go.” I mutter and lightly push him back. He frowns but nods at me and heads off towards the other end of the alley; I laugh softly and sink against the wall, looking around once more to see if Adrien truly did leave. “Kaia, are you ready?” I hum.

She flies out of my bag with an excited smile, “ready as always.”

I nod and let out a shaky breath, my eyes filled with determination. “Kaia-”

“Who’s Kaia?” A voice asks from behind me causing me to let out a squeak. I whip around and stare in shock at Chat Noir who stands in front of me with a confused look, hoping he doesn’t see Kaia zip back into my bag.

I stare dumbfounded, before my gaze falls to my nails -which happen to be painted black and green - and then back to Chat. His gaze follows mine and when he spots my nails, he lets out a chuckle.

I blush furiously and refuse to meet his gaze. “Kaia’s my best friend, I thought I saw her running away but I guess I was wrong.”

His gaze seemed to grow more intense causing my cheeks to get even redder, he lets out a small chuckle and holds his hand out. “Come on, I’ll take you somewhere safe. 

My smile turns into a grin and I can feel my full face turning red, “okay.” I squeak out and take his hand, he pulls me closer to him in a swift motion. A chuckle escapes his lips when I let out another squeak, his arm wraps around my waist tightly as his free hand goes for his staff. Soon we’re soaring through the air and landing on a roof across the way from the park, he looks around at the spot that he picked and nods to himself when he deems it safe enough.

“Stay safe, little kitten.” He says taking off and leaving me watching his retreating form. 

“He’s so dreamy,” I whisper out and look at Kaia peeking her head out of my bag, she eyes around us suspiciously before she finally flies out of the bag. She snorts at what I said, shaking her head softly, “ready?” 

I gave her a quick nod, “Kaia, sing!” I shout as Kaia is sucked into my ear cuff, and the magic of the miraculous quickly takes over me and changes my outfit. I look down and stare at the pink outfit encasing my body, and the sheets of pink silk that travel from my back to a ring around both of my middle fingers. I sigh knowing that the pink in my hair has turned into two different pink feathers that stick out of my head, and that my hair has returned to its natural brown color. 

I take a deep breath and smile before launching from my spot towards the proceeding battle, I land next to Ladybug who was comforting a little girl and one of my classmates that were trapped in the frozen carousel. “Hey bug.” I say softly, crouching down to smile at the pair in the ice.

She looks at me and I can tell that she was extremely worried about the pair in the ice, I playfully punch her arm and smile wide. “Don’t worry Ladybug, we’ll get them out safely.” I throw a glance to the ice surrounding them and nod slowly, “but we should probably hurry.” 

She nods at me and then smiles once more at the pair, “Don’t worry Manon, we’ll get you out in no time.”

The little girl’s eyes seemed to sparkle, “How do you know my name?”

“Uh. M-Marinette told me.” She chuckles nervously but my ears twitch at the name Marinette, I let out a small sigh knowing that another one of my classmates was here.

My eyes widen at the sound of shouting and I turn to see Chat Noir getting blown away by the Ice Witch, I open my mouth to say something but stop as Ladybug throws her yoyo and follows after Chat. 

I let out a small whine but follow her just the same, my mind slipping to Chat as I soar from rooftop to rooftop. A small blush spreads across my cheek as I softly hum, I spot the pair of superheroes but pause for a moment as ladybug pulls Chat up. I can only let out a sigh at the small blush dancing across Chat’s cheeks while he stares at Ladybug; I jump down and snort at him. “That was a cat-astrophe.” 

His smile falls at my words and his eyes take on a harsher tone, I roll my eyes at his stupid attempt to get me to bug off (no pun intended) but look back at the Ice Witch to see the clouds storming above her. I grab their arms and leap back, surprise and shock on Ladybug’s face, and confusion and anger on Chat’s face. We land at the same moment a bolt of lightning strikes where they were originally standing, their mouths hanging open slightly as they take a glance towards my unamused face.

I bite my lip and try to think of a plan or somewhat of a plan, “You just earned yourself a cat fight.” My jaw drops as I watch Chat take off at her, I glance over at Ladybug who looked as dumbfounded as I was.

“Black ice!” The diva in the sky screams, and I can only watch as ice spreads across the road causing Chat to lose his balance. 

“Chat!” I scream as I quickly realize what she’s about to do, my voice reaches him as a huge gust of wind sends us flying back. Ladybug throws her wire around a lamppost and catches Chat as he’s flying away.

When the wind hit me, I was sent flying backwards, my eyes locking onto Chat’s as I passed him and noticing that he didn't reach for me.

My back connects with the wall behind me and I collapse on the floor gasping for breath. My vision blurs as I watch Ladybug try to run towards me but stops herself when she notices Chat trying to run off and pick a fight. I take a shaky breath and stand up, giving a nod to Ladybug, letting her know that I’m alright. 

I shake my head, watching them run along the walls of buildings towards the Ice Witch, only to be blown across Paris. I look back towards the ice queen and swear under my breath when I see that she had disappeared.

I run over to the spot where she just was and furrow my brow, the pair would definitely blame me over this. After a while, I sigh and notice that the ring on my left hand was beeping, I put on a sheepish grin as I tap the ring and answer the call. “Sup Ladybug?”

“Stormy is at the TV station, meet you there.” I bite my lip at the tone of her voice and at the way that there was a hint of indication that Stormy being at the tv station was my fault. I put my smile back on and open my mouth to say something but get cut off when Chat pipes in. “Or he can just not show up.” The snicker at the end sent a sharp pain through my heart, and I bit my lip to keep tears from falling down my cheeks. 

“I’ll be right there, bug.” I mutter out before hanging up, my gaze turns up to the sky as a tear slips down my cheek. I let out a shaky breath and softly shake my head. “Come on, Maevin. You can do this.” 

I nod to myself once more and then launch into the sky soaring from rooftop to rooftop once again, heading the direction of the other two. I hum to myself as I land in front of the tv station, noticing the other two landing behind me. Chat scoffed when he noticed me and turned his face away with disdain; Ladybug looked more worried than angry, the pair in the ice probably weighing on her mind heavily right now. 

We race in and I spot the cardboard cutout of that weather girl with a parasol, “Bug.” I hum, getting her attention and nodding in the direction of the cut out. Her eyes widen at it and she nods at me, “that must be the akumatized girl, which probably means that the akuma is in her parasol.”

Chat nods in agreement and we continue racing towards the broadcasting room, we stop in front of two red doors. A chill went down my spine, and an unknown feeling that something bad was about to happen soon began to invade my mind.

Before I could force myself to protest against this plan, we rushed in and found an empty room. My gaze falls on the tv box that the camera was facing, “a recording?” Ladybug asked in confusion.

The sound of cackling from behind us made me turn around and stare at Stormy, who smiled maliciously at us and shot a lightning bolt towards the lights above us. Instinct kicked in before my brain did, and I launched forward tackling the two out of the way as a light structure fell and hit where we were just standing.

I turn around with a glare but look on in horror as the lights began shutting off one by one, “the power.” I whispered before the room was engulfed in total darkness. The memory of the inky black water started to sink in, my breaths soon coming out in gasps as the fear began taking hold. Tears started falling down my cheeks as I dug my nails into my skin, feeling the pain but not caring. 

I realize the other two had gotten up and were now trying to figure out where to go, well at least ladybug was since Chat had night vision. Soon their footsteps had turned into running but the sound was becoming even more distant until I couldn’t hear it anymore, that was when the utter silence began weighing down on my mind. My hands reached for my throat as I start struggling to breathe, the feeling of drowning beginning to suffocate me. 

Soon I was in someone’s arms, their breath lightly hitting my cheek as I push my head against their chest letting the sound of their heartbeat calm and center me. It wasn’t until the sound of a door opening and the light hitting my closed eyes that I was brought back to reality. I open my eyes in shock and stare at the person holding me, only to see Chat; a light blush spreads across my cheeks and my lips parted for words that wouldn’t come out. 

It wasn’t until I heard Stormy cackling that my trance was broken, and I quickly leave his arms, my face was now a deep scarlet. “Thanks.” I squeak out, all too aware that my heart was beating like crazy.

I peek over at ladybug who was staring at me with a hint of amusement in her eyes, only causing me to squeak again.

“There’s no way out! Party’s over, fools.” I glare at Stormy but quickly look over to the storm that's raging around us.

“We’re just getting started Stormy!” Ladybug shouts. “Lucky Charm.” I give her an amused look as a towel lands in her hands, “A bath towel?” she asked herself, causing me to snort. 

“We’re about to get obliterated, but at least one of us is gonna be dry.” Chat said, eyes on ladybug. His gaze shifts towards me, and he gives me a smirk before getting closer to Ladybug. “Or we can share the towel and both be dry, Bugaboo.”

I make a gagging sound in the background, “Oh, hold your whiskers Chat.” I nod in agreement watching her eyes drift around and form a plan in her head.

“Hail!” I click my tongue as I watch giant hail balls begin falling from the sky, I peek over at Chat really quick to see him spinning his staff in front of Ladybug and blocking the hail coming her way, I let out a sigh of relief and punch my fists together. The rings on my middle fingers glow and engulf my hands in light, revealing two pastel pink gauntlets on my fists.

I take a step back and start to dodge and swing at the giant hail headed my way, breaking them apart when my fists make contact.

“So, what’s the plan, bug?” I hum out, glancing over to her as I keep dodging and hitting the hail.

“Yeah,” Chat says in agreement, “my arm is starting to get a cramp.”

“Alright,” she says with a nod. “Canari, think you can keep her from moving.” 

I nod, “Once I do this, Bug, we’re only going to have a few moments before she goes back.”

“Chat, once Canari stops Stormy do you think you can go after her miraculous.”

We nod at each other, and then both her and Chat take off. I laugh silently to myself and shake my head. My eyes fly open as I feel Kaia’s power surge through me, “resonate.” I hum, feeling power surge into my vocal cords and Stormy’s gaze falling onto me. 

A glowing butterfly symbol appears around her face, before she begins flying towards me. “I want you to know,” I start singing, watching as she stops moving as the sound waves reach her. I give a nod to ladybug and Chat before continuing to sing my song. “That I’m never leaving, cause I’m Mr. snow, till death we will be freezing. Yeah, you are my home. My home for-”

I’m cut off as one of the hail balls hit me in the chest knocking me back, I look up and watch Chat grab her parasol and throw it to Ladybug. I let out a relieved sigh when I watch Ladybug destroy the parasol and release the akuma. My gaze momentarily shifts towards stormy as she returns to normal and falls from the sky, luckily, chat catches her before she hits the ground.

My ear cuff beeps as I pull myself up, I smile as I watch the storm of ladybugs fly around the city and fix all the damage done to the city.

“Peace.” I say to Ladybug and Chat while they bump fists before taking off to the place that Chat had dropped me off at. Landing on the roof, I take a peek around and smile when I don’t see Chat anywhere. I hold my hand out as I detransfrom, catching Kaia in my palm and tucking her safely into my bag where I keep a small container of raspberries for her. 

I pull my phone out and put on a Jagged Stone song, taking a seat and wait for Chat to come get me. I close my eyes and lean against a chimney, staring into the clear sky and humming along to the song while thinking about how Chat carried me earlier. I smile softly at the thought and began to doze off and visit Dream Chat in hopes that he’ll carry me again. 

A sound from nearby woke me from my nap and I stare in shock at the view of the setting sun before me. But I remember the noise and turn towards the sound, only to stare at Chat sitting across from me and looking down at the park.

“Chat.” I whisper, fixating on how the setting sun makes his features stand out even more. At the sound of his name, he turns and looks at me with a smile. 

“Sorry, I didn’t want to wake you. You looked so peaceful just sleeping there, you also had the biggest smile on your face.” He chuckled at that last part, but I didn’t care. I was taken aback by his looks, a small blush on my cheeks as my eyes fall to his lips.

I look back up at him with a blank gaze, the light blush still on my cheeks. “Why did you come for me then, Chat?” He stares at me with confusion causing me to snort. “I mean when the akuma attacked, you came and brought me up here,” I make a motion with my hand showing all the rooftops, “Why did you save me?”

He stares blankly at me, surprise on his face plain as day. I watch him put on a sheepish smirk and open his mouth to answer me, yet the moment we lock eyes he stops. He bites his lip and stares at me with all seriousness, “You looked like you were about to throw yourself away.” 

His answer shakes me to my core and I could only stare at him with parted lips. I let out a snort at his worried face, “I wonder.” 

“Hmm?” He says, standing up and looking at me with concern.

“I wonder what I would’ve done.” I meet his eyes and watch as his eyes grow in surprise, probably in response to the empty look that I was giving him. “Take me home, Chat?” I ask with a soft smile.

He bit back a response and nods his head, I watch him with utmost curiosity as he pulls out his staff and holds out his hand. He holds me tightly as he launches us up with his staff and safely land on a roof some ways away, he pauses and then a realization flickers in his eyes. “Where do you live?” 

I start laughing hysterically at his question, when the laughing fit passes, I wipe the tears from my eyes and give him my address. We remain silent as he brings me home, realizing that I live in an apartment, he sighs and drops me off in front of the building. 

Watching me take out a key from my bag and unlocking the door to the building, he asks “How come you haven’t asked about Adrien?”

I peek at him over my shoulder as I unlock the door and open it, a small smile graces my lips as I continue staring at him. “Because I know you saved him first.” 

“What do you mean by that?” 

I arch my eyebrow at the way he asked that, “I mean Adrien is worth more than me, universally speaking, and as such I was certain that you saved him before you saved me.”

“Why would you say that?”

I let out a small laugh as I turn around and face him, leaning against the door to keep it from closing. “I’m not that good of a person, Kitty.” I turn back around not meeting his gaze, and send him a small wave over my shoulder. “See you around, Chat Noir.” 

I quickly head to my apartment hoping that Chat left, I stop halfway up the stairs and let out a shaky breath. Nodding to myself, I return to approaching my apartment. The door flew open before I was even able to put the key in, I stare in silence at Grams who had worry all over her face.

Her arms quickly wrap around me as she lets out a shaky breath against me, “Where were you?”

“Sorry Grams,” I whisper, returning the hug. “I got caught up in the akuma attack, so Chat Noir saved me and brought me to a roof that way I’d be safe. But I ended up falling asleep on the roof and so I didn’t get back till now. I really am sorry, Grams.” 

She smiles at me as she pulls away and starts nodding her head, “I’m sure you haven’t eaten so hurry up and come eat.” 

I give her a laugh and follow her in, the feeling of being at home returning and making my heart feel lighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like it could’ve been worse. Also Maevin was singing Snowman by Sia, I do not support Sia but that song has been stuck in my head for so long. Since it’s been a while I am open to all criticism and any ideas. I have Maevin’s current weapon as a pair of gauntlets cause I couldn’t think of anything else, but if anyone has any ideas as to a better weapon then I am all ears. Also for his power, he’s able to “captivate” anyone who hears his singing, but since he’s a hero it only affects villains. Once he stops singing though anyone who was captivated goes back to normal. Since I am thinking that this is a little too OP of a power I was thinking that he can only use his power with a single breath or maybe that if they get touched or if they get distracted from the singing then they return back to normal. STILL, if anyone has any concerns or ideas about the power or the weapon or the writing please just let me know. I open to anything.


	2. A Dance Under The Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat couldn't get those empty eyes out of his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chat doesn't like Canari, as you could tell in the previous chapter. There ain't any Canari in this chapter so you'll have to forgive me, also no Kaia. This is going to be a Chat and Maevin moment. :)
> 
> Also if you're curious about the pronunciation of Maevin, its pronounced like May-vin.

I glance at the time on my phone, noting that it was only 9, and look over to Grams sitting next to the fireplace, reading the book that I gave her the other day.

“Hey Grams, I’m gonna head to the roof for a bit, if that’s okay?”

She looks up from her book and stares at me for a moment, “okay go ahead, but be down by 11 please.”

“Yes ma’am.” I hum, grabbing my phone and my keys.

Reaching the roof, I smile at the flower beds that decorate the edges of the roof and at the feeling of beautiful emptiness that pairs well with the cloud lights strung above the roof.

I walk over to the small little patio table set up in the corner and put my phone down, humming softly as I look up at the stars.

My gaze falls to my phone and my hand twitches at a thought, I quickly look around for anybody who might see what I’m about to do. Spotting no one, I pick up my phone and look through my music for a special playlist that I used to listen to, when I spot it, I hit play and put my headphones in.

I start humming along to the song on my phone, my body slowly spins in a small circle. My hands move around in a gliding motion as I begin dancing around in soft and slow movements.

My feet glide across the floor as I spin in soft circles, I keep dancing like this, letting the old memories of my past dance classes move my body.

The sound of clapping surprises me and causes me to trip and fall, I blush and stare at the black, leather hand offered to me.

I recognize the hand and stare in shock, slowly raising my head to look at Chat’s face. “Chat?”

“Yes, little kitten?” he asks coyly, still holding out his hand.

I take it gratefully but continue to blush, “did you…?” I begin asking but stop myself, feeling my cheeks growing redder.

He chuckles and nods his head, “I did.”

“Dang.” I choke out, hiding my face with my hands.

“You’re very good.” He states matter-of-factly.

I gulp and smile shyly. “Thanks, Chat.” The look on my face changes from embarrassment to intrigue as I look Chat over. “What brings you here Chat?”

His smile falls and he takes on a serious face, “I couldn’t get that look in your eyes out of my head.”

I smirk at him and shoot him a wink. “So, you’re saying that you couldn’t get me out of your head.” He continues to stare at me with a serious face, causing my grin to falter. “Sorry,” I whisper.

His face fills with concern, “I didn’t mean to upset you, I just felt like I needed to ask you why your eyes looked so empty and why you said you weren’t worth anything.”

“Because I’m a bad person Chat.”

He stops and stares at me, “but you’re not!” I blink in surprise at the sudden change in his tone. “You were willing to throw yourself away for m- Adrien! I came to save you when I saw him running away from danger! I saved you first!”

A tear slips down my cheek as I stare in shock at his words, Chat reaches out and gently wipes the tear off my cheek. My knees give out and I fall into Chat’s arms, sobs rake through my body as I wrap my arms around him. His arms snake around my waist and hug me tightly, slowly lowering both of us to the ground.

I sit there sobbing in his arms for what seems like forever, his hands rubbing small circles on my back and helping me calm down.

I laugh and wipe the remaining tears with my sleeve, “Thank you, Chat.” I hum, slowly pulling out of his arms and standing up.

He continues to stare at me as I pull away; I sigh softly, still feeling the warmth of his hands on my back. “Y-yeah.”

I arch an eyebrow at his response, “I-I didn’t make you uncomfortable, did I?”

“What?” He stares confused and for a moment doesn’t say anything, the unease growing within me disappears with a shake of his head. “No, you didn’t.” He states, flashing me a smile.

“I can’t believe I just cried on you and haven’t even introduced myself yet.” I cough slightly and hold out my hand to him. “My name is Maevin, you can call me Mae.”

He smiles gratefully and takes my hand, “Thanks, Mae.”

A small blush spreads across my cheeks at the feeling of his hand in mine. “Of course, Chat.”

Pulling him up, I smile shyly before pulling out my phone and checking the time. “Crap,” I mutter under my breath before looking at the door. Grams is gonna be mad if I don’t hurry. “Hey KitKat, I have to say goodbye for now.” My lips pull into a genuine smile as I look back at Chat, “Thanks for everything, it means a lot to me.” I hum, sending him a wave and heading towards the door.

I’m suddenly pulled backwards into Chat’s chest; his arms wrap around and hug me. “C-Chat?” I squeak out.

And just like that, the arms are gone, and the rooftop returns to silence except for the music playing in my headphones. I quickly turn around to stare at the empty rooftop, falling into a crouch as my cheeks burn red due to his lingering touch.

My hand gently falls to my chest and hovers above my heart, I sigh at the racing of my heart. “I wonder…” I whisper, smiling softly at the memory of his arms around me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the hella short chapter, but I'm a sick boy and can't really do anything right now so I'm probably going to work on other chapters. :)
> 
> Also if you have any song recs for what Canari sings to freeze people then, please hit me with them. But I already have a song for Mr. Pigeon which is the next episode, so if you guys do drop some song recs then they will probably appear in other chapters if I give them the okay.
> 
> I know nothing about dancing so please forgive my lame attempt at writing about dancing.
> 
> I hoped y'all like this Chat and Mae moment, I wonder what made Chat hug Mae like that from behind. Who knows?
> 
> Remember, I'm always open to criticism. :)


	3. Mr. Pigeon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s another one since I’m sick, I’m going back to work tomorrow though so all these sick and speedy updates will probs turn into being once a week. Also if anyone is curious, I painted my nails black and green, and I painted my toenails red and black.

I sit quietly, staring at the slideshow that accompanied the principal’s lecture on the fashion design project and tap my pen against my tablet. Thinking that this whole project was a stupid idea, I quietly scoff to myself.

I scrunch my nose at the picture they chose of Gabriel Agreste, the man gives off such cold and merciless vibes, and my gaze instinctively wanders to the back of Adrien’s head, to think that man is his father.

I sigh gratefully when the bell rings and throw all of my stuff into my bag, the urge to get out of the classroom increasing the longer I stay.

“Hey, Maevin.” 

I freeze and stare at the blonde boy smiling at me, “H-hey, Adrien.”

Adrien seemed to have a whole personality change since the Stormy Weather incident at the park and had begun talking to me. 

“I was wondering, if you would want to eat lunch with me.” He says with a smile.

I stare at him a little taken aback, his pure charm making me blush. “U-uh, s-sure.” I stutter out, my cheeks burning even darker. 

“Great.” He says joyfully, his bright smile causing me to squint at him. 

His hand grabs my wrist and pulls me down the stairs, towards the courtyard, only taking a break to look at the designs in the book that one of our other classmates was holding.

“Wow, Alya! Awesome designs. I didn’t know you had such skills.” I hear Adrien say and shake my head at the charming way that he can be so open with people. 

Peeking around him, I stare at the designs in the sketchbook. “Wow.” I breathe out, completely taken aback at how everything was so amazing. “They’re amazing.”

“Thanks, but I can’t take all of the credit. These sick designs belong to Marinette.”

My eyes wander over to the blue haired girl hiding on the other side of the bench, who smiles shyly and waves at us. I make a mental note to remember their names for later on; I return her wave with my own shy smile and wave.

“You’re super talented, I think you have a good chance of winning.” Adrien says with a confident smile as I notice a growing blush on the bluenette’s cheeks. 

“He’s right,” I say with a firm nod, blushing when all their eyes land on me. “These are really good; I would love to wear some of them some day.”

I start to zone out as Marinette begins rambling about something and start focusing on more of her designs. Adrien’s hand tugs at my sleeve as I notice him beginning to leave, a blush spreads across my cheeks and I say a quick goodbye before following after him.

Following Adrien in silence, my mind wanders back to Marinette’s designs and I can’t help but imagine them on Adrien. 

“You would look really good in Marinette’s designs.” My face turns a deep shade of scarlet when I realize that I had said those words out loud. 

He pauses and starts to turn around; my hand reaches out and presses into his back, keeping him from turning around to stare at me. “Maevin?” He asks, saying nothing as I feel my blush spreading to my neck.

“D-don’t turn around p-please?” I whisper, my body starting to tremble slightly.

I feel his back stiffen under my touch, “You would…also…look good in…them.” My eyes widen as I barely hear the words that he mumbles out, causing me to slowly look at him and stare at his ears turning pink. 

My hand falls and I squeak out, “Thanks.”

I frown when my phone starts vibrating, “I have to take this Adrien.” I hum before pulling my phone out and looking at Grams’ caller ID. Quickly answering the phone, a little worried that Grams was calling me. “Hello?”

“Maeve, can you go grab something for me really quickly?”

“Huh?”

“I forgot to grab something when I was out shopping earlier, but I can’t go get it since I have to go grab your grandfather from the airport.”

I sigh, frowning and looking over at Adrien. “I guess I can.”

“Thanks sweets, you’re the best.” She sings before hanging up.

I bite my lip and look over at Adrien. “Hey Adrien.”

He looks back at me with a frown and sighs. “You have to go?”

I nod and frown at the hurt look that flashes across his face. “If you want,” I hum, a small blush creeping across my cheeks. “We can exchange numbers?” I smile shyly holding up my phone.

  
\----

  
A soft French song about a love story plays in my headphones as I walk along the path with a smile on my face at the fact that I had been able to get a friend’s number.

I stop walking as I see a speck of blue hair sitting down on the steps, and with a short nod I make my way over to her. 

“Is this seat taken?” I giggle at the squeak she makes, “sorry didn’t mean to scare you like that Marinette.”

She looks at me and lets out a sigh, “it’s fine and you can sit there, if you want.”

I smile gratefully and take a seat next to her, my gaze falling to the pile of discarded papers on the other side of her. “Everything alright?” I hum out, nodding towards the papers.

“Yeah, it’s just hard trying to find a derby hat that works, you know? None of them have spoken to me yet.”

I nod silently and sigh, music continuing to play from my headphones as one lies in my lap and the other remains in my ear. I cast a quick glance to her, noticing her frown and hold out the headphone. “Would you like to listen?”

She stares at the headphone and then stares at me before she smiles and takes the headphone, I smile contently as the soft music continues to play. 

I watch in surprise as a man begins walking like a pigeon to the bench in front of us, he then pulls out a bird call and starts calling the pigeons to him. I giggle at the pigeon doing tricks on his arm for what looked like a popcorn kernel. 

My smile falls when a police officer comes over and begins scolding the pigeon man for feeding the pigeons, I sigh and prop my head up on my knees with my arms. 

“I almost feel sorry for that man.” I peek over at Marinette as the pigeon man leaves the park. 

“I do feel bad for him,” I hum out, leaning back against the steps and looking up at the sky. “He was just trying to be himself and do what he loves, but someone told him he can’t and casted him out. How unfortunately relatable.”

“Maevin…” Marinette whispers, her gaze turning sorrowful. 

I bite my lip trying to think of a way to lift the mood up, “all he needed was a feather coat and hat, and he could’ve blended right in with the birds.” I giggle out.

She smiles kindly at me before her face lights up with an idea. “Maevin you’re a genius.” 

“Huh?” I ask dumbfounded. 

“A feather hat!” She exclaims before sketching something out in her sketchpad. 

I giggle at her excitement, “you can call me Maeve, if you want to that is.” Her eyes lit up and she smiles at me before throwing her arms around me.

“Okay.” She giggles before pulling away. I hold up my phone with a grin and a pleading look, she grabs my phone while still giggling and inputs her number. She gives me one last hug before she heads home to work on her new design. 

  
\----

  
Sitting at the counter, I give my sandwich a death glare. 

“Why are you bullying your sandwich, Mae?” Kaia asks, floating out from the container of raspberries next to me. 

“I’m not bullying my sandwich, I’m just interrogating it with my eyes.” 

Kaia stares at me before flying over and landing in my hair, “that’s basically the same thing. Let me guess, she made you a ham and cheese sandwich again?”

“I don’t know,” I whisper as I poke the bread of the sandwich. I told Grams that I was vegetarian when I moved in and she’s really good at making stuff without meat, but sometimes she just forgets and makes me a sandwich with ham or turkey. I lift up the bread and let out a sigh of relief when I spot no meat.

I grab the remote in front of me and turn on the news as I take a bite out of my sandwich. 

“Pigeons took over Paris.”

I choke on the bite of my sandwich and start having a coughing fit. Grabbing my water, I take a large drink, gasping as I’m able to breathe again.

Kaia stares at me with amusement, earning her a glare but she just giggles at me and floats away. 

I frown and look back at the tv, “this seems to be a problem Kaia, you don’t think…?”

She flies in front of my face, “there’s only one way to find out.” She hums before patting my cheek.

I nod at her and rub my ear cuff for good luck. “Kaia, sing!” 

Quickly transforming, I leave through the window and make my way to the rooftops. My mouth momentarily falls open as I stare at the plane shaped group of birds flying overhead; tapping my ring and pulling up a GPS map, I notice that Chat and Ladybug aren’t too far away. I put the map away and make a beeline towards the pair of superheroes; landing on one of the chimneys, I stare at the two with a small smile.

“I’m allergic to feathers.” Chat says before sneezing at Ladybug.

“That’s cute,” I hum out, looking down at him and earning a harsh glare.

“Now is not the time you two.” Ladybug cuts in, I nod in apology as Chat scoffs. 

“There’s another problem, the park keepers are vanishing.” Chat says to Ladybug, blatantly ignoring me. 

I click my tongue and Ladybug hums in thought, “We have to find Mr. Pigeon.”

I yawn, now lying flat along the chimneys and picking at my nails, “yeah but how?”

“I don’t know where we can find him, but I know where he can find us.”

I furrow my brows, frowning at the way she said that. “I don’t like where this is going.”

  
\---

  
I snicker staring at Chat from my spot on a tree branch, watching him wander around the park trying to act like a park keeper. A snort escapes me when Chat starts dancing. “Act natural.” I hear Ladybug scold.

“I am acting natural.” Chat huffs with a shake of his head.

My gaze lands on a pigeon perched atop a lamppost, I hum as it takes off and flies away. “Incoming.” I say after a beat, jumping off my branch and hiding behind a tree near Ladybug.

“Where is he?” I glance over at Ladybug, raising my eyebrows at her impatience.

A sneeze from Chat draws our attention to him and we can only watch in shock as a large group of pigeons grab him. Here we go, I think before running after Ladybug as she throws her yoyo and launches in Chat’s direction. 

I follow and keep pace with Ladybug, not letting my eyes off of the group of pigeons that have Chat. Stopping at the edge of a roof, I watch with intrigue as the pigeons drop Chat on top of the hotel roof, my gaze wandering around trying to find the mastermind.

I frown and launch myself to land next to the heroes on the rooftop, biting my lip when we can’t find Mr. Pigeon anywhere. The sound of cooing snaps me out of my panic, and I can only watch in horror as hundreds of pigeons begin to circle us. 

“Call me crazy, but I feel like bird seed all of a sudden.”

I gulp in panic, “Any ideas bug?”

“Chat’s a cat, isn’t he supposed to eat these things.” She cries out, backing away from the birds. 

“Never in my nine lives will I ever eat a living bird.” I hear chat retort before the clang of medal draws my attention skyward. My mouth falls open as the pigeons drop a cage on us, the sudden feeling of being prey really starting to sink in. 

“Give me your miraculouses or face the wrath of my feathered friends.” I glare at him before he coos again, having the pigeons turn around and point their butts at us. “On the count of three, my pigeons will open fire.”

I gasp and grab onto Chat, a look of pure disgust on my features. Chat casts a quick glance to me, opening his mouth to say something but stopping when my grip on his arm tightens. 

“One, two…” Mr. Pigeon draws out. 

“Chat, the bars.” Ladybug says, causing me to let go of his arm as a confident look crosses his face.

“Cataclysm.” He shouts before swiping his hand along the bars, causing them to rust and making the cage fall apart around us. 

I punch my fists together, summoning my gauntlets, and make a steady approach towards Mr. Pigeon. My mouth falls open as he backs up and falls off the edge of the roof, only to be caught by another group of pigeons. “Crap.” I mutter under my breath and grab the other heroes as he launches a ball of pigeons at us. Making our way to a door, we throw it open and fly into the stairwell, quickly slamming the door shut behind us. 

I bite my lip as we begin racing down the stairs to, I’m assuming, the main lobby of the hotel. “I have to go before my identity is revealed.” Chat calls from behind us, causing me and Ladybug to stop our descent.

“Yeah, don’t want to let the cat out of the bag.” Ladybug quips.

I snort and continue racing down the stairs; we push open the doors and march into the lobby. I frown as the mayor comes rushing over. “Ladybug, I’m in danger of losing money if all my guests decide to leave.”

I look away bored and make a fake horrified face, hoping that the mayor doesn’t see it, I hear Chat snicker causing me to look at him with a raised eyebrow. He continues to bounce from foot to foot, not revealing whether or not he saw that face I made, all the while holding his miraculous.

“Before we do, I have an urgent need.” My attention is brought back to the discussion and I snort at Chat’s choice of words.

“An urgent need? Ah, I see. Head to the royal suite, there’s paper in there. Or perhaps, you would prefer a litter tray?”

I snort and look away from the obviously glaring Chat, “No need for litter, but can I get some camembert?” 

We all stare baffled at Chat long after the elevator doors had shut. I watch as the mayor walks away but feel a presence next to me, and shift my gaze to see Ladybug standing beside me.

“Hey Canari, about the other day, when the lights went out, what exactly...happened?”

I freeze at her question but let out a sigh, Knowing that this would’ve come up sooner or later. “I had a panic attack, Bug. Some time ago I was in a serious accident and gained a phobia of the dark because of it. So, at times when I’m stuck in a room that goes completely black like what happened, it…tends to trigger a panic attack.” 

Her hand gently touches my arm, “I’m sorry.” She whispers out, she probably regretted asking me now.

“Thank you, Ladybug. But it’s in the past now, so please don’t worry too much.” I smile softly as I place my hand over hers, she looks up at me with a sorrowful gaze but gives me a reassuring nod.

“Should we head up to get a better view?”

I nod and follow her into the elevator, watching as she clicks the button and we travel up to a random floor. We walk out of the elevator and I’m taken aback at the view from the floor that we’re on. “Wow.” I breathe out, walking closer to the windows.

“So...?”

I turn back around and look at Ladybug with a raised eyebrow, “yes?”

“On a different note, do you have a crush on Chat Noir by any chance?” She asks in a straightforward manner that made my brain stall; I continue to stare at her for a few more moments before a blush erupts on my cheeks.

“W-what are you even talking about? There’s no way I’d have a c-c-crush on that jerk!” 

It’s her turn to look at me with an arched brow, “okay, I guess I jumped to conclusions then. But when Chat was holding you in his arms, you looked like you had hearts in your eyes.”

My mouth falls open in horror as I stare at Ladybug, the sound of the elevator draws our attention away from this God awful conversation. My cheeks growing even more red as Chat stands in the doorway of the elevator with a smug look. “Ready?” He asks with a smirk.

Ladybug looks at me and I give her a nod. “Let’s go.”  
\---  
We crouch and hide along the side of the main entrance to the Grand Palais, peeking in and seeing the park keepers in a cage similar to the one that we had been in. 

“That’s where Mr. Pigeon is keeping the park keepers.” Ladybug says, and I nod in response. I peek over to Chat as he’s about to sneeze, I smirk at him and place my finger under his nose to keep him from sneezing. 

He opens his mouth to protest but I shush him and shake my head, he scoffs and pushes me away from him and walks toward the entrance. “Let’s set the cat on the pigeons.”

I watch as Ladybug stops him and pushes him back into me. “Hold on, Kitty. This is too easy.”

I nod in agreement, “if you’re sneezing then that means there’s pigeons nearby, but how come we don’t hear or see any.”

Ladybug nods in agreement with me, “I have a plan.” She says before taking off towards the roof. I sigh in response and follow after her. 

I look down through the glass roof and watch as Mr. Pigeon affectionately pets one of the Pigeons. Letting out a heavy sigh, I gently place my fingers on the window but curse myself at being jealous over the affection of a stupid bird.

“Chat you open the window; I’ll grab him and then Canari you’ll grab the bird call okay? That’s where the akuma is.”

I nod at the plan and punch my fists together, watching as my gauntlets appear once more. “Early bird gets the worm.” Chat says as he lifts the window open, causing bird feathers to fly our way. I frown and sigh, watching as Chat sneezes and Ladybug’s yoyo toss misses completely. I stick my tongue out at Mr. Pigeon when he turns around and glares at us. 

“There goes our element of surprise.” I snort at Ladybug’s remark while we dive in after him, landing on the catwalk a second too late as Mr. Pigeon dives off of it and lands in a group of pigeons. I watch the pair launch over the edge and roll into a run to go after Mr. Pigeon; while I launch over the side, I open my arms letting the silk catch the wind as I glide down and land beside them.

“Diddle-dee-dee, come closer.” He coos as pigeons gather into large balls around his hands. “I have a bone to peck with you.”

I frown at his pun, “why does everyone feel the need to make a pun?” The other two look at me with a ‘really?’ face, causing me to shrug in response.

I open my mouth to say something else but stop as Chat Noir and Ladybug get thrown back from the hit of his pigeon fists, I let out a shaky breath and roll my shoulders. 

“Fine, let’s do this Pigeon man.” 

His face scrunches into a growl, “It’s Mr. Pigeon!” He shouts as he launches at me throwing out a punch, I silently plead that I won’t hurt any birds as I match his hit with my own causing both of us to slide back. 

“Lucky charm!” I hear Ladybug call out from behind us, biting my lip as I keep matching his punches with my own. “A coin? What am I supposed to do with this?” 

I quickly glance over to Ladybug as Mr. Pigeon’s hit finally connects and sends me flying back into the cage, “Ack! I hope you have a plan Ladybug.” I say, rubbing at the pain in my back. 

“When I give the signal, Canari, sing. Me and Chat will handle the rest.” I nod in response and turn my gaze back to Mr. Pigeon. 

“You can’t buy yourselves out of this!” Mr. Pigeon shouts as he launches a giant ball of pigeons at us. 

“Now, Canari!” 

“Resonate.” I whisper, watching the ball of pigeons getting closer to me. Everything seems to slow down as music starts playing in my head, I force myself up to my feet and smirk at him. “Like a flower bending in the breeze,” I sing out, watching the pigeons and Mr. Pigeon stop to stare at me. “Bend with me, sway with ease.” I continue singing, wrapping my arms around myself and spinning in a soft circle, watching Ladybug wrap her yoyo around him and run towards the vending machine.

“But when you dance you have a way with me-” I stop, suddenly having a coughing fit.

“Chat, now!” I hear Ladybug shout as a bag of popcorn flies over Mr. Pigeon, I smile in relief when Chat throws his staff and pops the bag of popcorn causing the popcorn to fall over Mr. Pigeon. I couldn’t help but laugh a little when the pigeons surround him and peck at the popcorn on his body; quickly Ladybug yanks her yoyo and pulls him skyward causing his birdcall to fly off and land on the ground. 

Ladybug releases him and walks over to Chat as he picks up the birdcall, I watch him open his mouth to say something stupid but stops when he sneezes and accidentally throw the bird call away from them.

I sigh, watching them dive and scramble trying to reach for the birdcall as it slides and bumps against my foot. I snort and look down on Mr. Pigeon as I step on his birdcall, crushing it and releasing the akuma. 

I bow to no one in particular as Ladybug purifies the akuma and then throws her coin into the air, releasing a storm of ladybugs to clean all the damage done to the city. 

I give them a small wave before I set out and land on my balcony, quickly transforming back to normal and catching Kaia in my palm. Setting her down next the bowl of raspberry candy that I keep next to my bed, my mind begins drifting back to the conversation that Ladybug and I had earlier.

_There was no way that I had a crush on Chat._

_No way._

\---

  
I hum along to an Indila song playing in my headphones as I sit on a bench watching everyone with their fashion design projects. Frowning, I stare at the time and look around for Marinette. She had texted me and asked me to be here when she unveiled her hat. 

I spot Adrien next to his friend Nino – Adrien told me stories about his friend Nino and since that guy was always around Adrien, I kind of figured that’s Nino – and a tall chick with red strands in her hair. 

I bite my lip and stand up, quietly approaching Alya. “Hey, Alya, right?”

She cast a quick glance in my direction and nodded, “You’re Maeve, right? Marinette told me you were coming.”

I smile and nod, frowning once more as I look over the courtyard. “Do you know where she is?”

“Please, that girl is always late.”

I laugh softly, watching as the principal, Adrien, and the lady with the red streaks begin walking around holding a tablet to the projects. I let out a sigh of relief when Marinette comes barreling into us, holding her hat box, “Girl, where have you been? You got your hat?” Alya asks, catching her as she stumbles to a stop.

She nods and lifts the lid of the box with a flourish, revealing her hat. “Yep, right here.” I bite back a groan as I nudge her with my shoulder. “What?” She asks confused, causing me to point over at Chloe who had the same hat as her. 

She gasps and glares at Chloe. “That little thief.” She seethes out. My brows furrow as my rage soon begins to build, I open my mouth to go shout some not nice words when Marinette’s hand comes and rests on my arm. “I got this.” She whispers to me as the group approaches Marinette’s hat. I steal a quick glance at Adrien who meets my eyes and my cheeks immediately heat up, I flash him a sheepish grin and a small wave. He gives me one of his charming smiles and sends a small wave back.

“Show me Miss Bourgeois’ hat again.” The man on the tablet says and the woman with streaks complied, showing Chloe’s hat again, _she’s probably his secretary_. “Is this a joke?”

“No fair!” Chloe screamed out, “Marinette copied my design. It’s scandalous!” I give her a disgusted look as she pretends to break down sobbing. 

“I apologize for this situation.” I raise my eyebrows and stare in awe at Marinette. “But I can prove that this derby hat is mine. You see, everything about this hat is handmade whether it’s the stitching, the embroidering or the weaving. But there’s also an element that only a true designer would know about. I signed it.” She says, flipping over the hat and showing everyone the way her name sparkled on the side of the hat. 

I peek over at Chloe as she gasps and runs off with Sabrina chasing after her, I snort and nudge Marinette with my shoulder. “Good job,” I whisper.

“Excellent job,” the man on the tablet says. “You have the makings of a great hat maker, miss…?” 

“Marinette.” Adrien chimes in.

“Congratulations, Miss Marinette. You’re the winner.” I laugh and wrap my arms around Marinette. 

“Thank you, thank you.” She repeats, laughing alongside me. I hold out my hand and Alya joins our group hug and laughs with us. 

“Adrien will wear your derby hat.” Mr. Agreste says.

We release Marinette as Adrien comes over and takes the derby hat out of Marinette’s hand, a small giggle escapes me when Marinette blushes at Adrien’s compliment.

I watch with intrigue as Adrien goes to put on the hat but stops when he sneezes, he glances over to us and smiles apologetically. “Sorry, I’m allergic to feathers.”

A soft smile graces my lips, “how cute.” I hum out, watching a blush spread across his cheeks as he peeks in my direction and meets my eyes. I start giggling as he looks away and his blush spreads to his ears.

He starts sneezing again, causing my giggling to continue as I bump Marinette with my hip, getting her to join in on the giggling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did not expect it to be that long. Sorry :/
> 
> Always open to constructive criticism. And I am currently taking song requests too? If anyone is curious he is singing some lyrics from Sway by Michael Bublé.
> 
> Also if anyone is curious about Canari’s costume, I can go into more depth in later chapters but I think it might be important to note that unlike everyone else's costume that when it comes to his hands it’s a fingerless costume so you can see his fingers and his his nails. But when he transforms into Canari his nails turn black instead of black and green/


	4. The Bubbler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a simple start to a long and complicated internal struggle, also a start to some self-discovery done on Adrien/Chat's part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do realize that it has been longer than a week since I have updated this, but it's chill. Also, I've decided that I will try to update this weekly every weekend, between Friday and Sunday. This one doesn't count so expect one this weekend, maybe. :)
> 
> I'm also wondering if I should post this on wattpad too, comment what you think y'all.

_Happy Birthday, Adrien_.

I laugh a little at the text that Marinette sent me, shaking my head and peeking over at the gift that I had got him – a little fencer keychain. It wasn’t anything special and he probably wouldn’t like it since it wasn’t something super expensive.

I smile at my phone as I shoot Adrien a quick happy birthday text and head to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

I smile at my reflection, standing in front of a mirror in my room, and nod at the outfit that I had picked out for today. Today I was wearing an oversized avatar hoodie and some black shorts, along with my black combat boots, and nod to myself, happy with the way that I look today.

\---

I stare deadpan as I crouch behind the stairs with Marinette and Alya, hiding from Adrien as Alya tries to hype up Marinette so that she can give Adrien her gift. I sigh to myself, not listening in on their conversation, thinking back to this morning when I slid my gift for Adrien into his backpack when no one was looking.

“I can’t do it. I can’t do it.” Marinette squeaks out as she slowly curls into herself.

“Marinette, you have been like this since this morning.” I huff out and nod to Alya. “It’s now or never.”

“He’s right, now’s the time!” Alya says before she shoves Marinette out and towards Adrien and Nino.

We peek over the side of the stairs, watching Marinette stumble and let out an awkward hey. I sigh as I crouch back down, hiding behind the stairs.

“How come you didn’t give Adrien your gift? I thought you guys were getting close.” Alya whispers out, causing my eyes to grow wide.

“Because,” I let out a shaky breath and look at her with wet eyes. “I think I might…like him. And I don’t think I can bring myself to give him a gift as a friend right now.”

Alya looks at me for a moment before she nods her head, her body tense for a moment before she comes to a decision. “Just so you know, Marinette is in love with Adrien too.”

I bit my lip and nod at her. “I know.”

She lets out a sigh and sinks down so that she is sitting next to me, “I’ve been friends with Marinette a lot longer than I have been with you. But,” she says, squeezing my shoulder and making sure that my attention is on her, “I think of you as a friend too. I won’t tell Marinette because I think that should be something that you do, but whatever happens I will support the both of you. But you need to tell Marinette eventually before it’s too late.”

I let out a breath that I didn’t realize that I was holding, “Of course. Thank you, Alya.”

She smiles at me as Marinette slides across the sidewalk next to us, I throw my gaze over the side of the stairs and glare at Chloe attaching herself to Adrien.

“Get back there. Don’t be a pushover…literally.” Alya says, encouraging Marinette to try again.”

“Yeah, you got this Mari,” I mutter out a small encouragement, blushing from using my friend’s nickname.

She nods at us and stands up to go give Adrien her gift, only to frown as Adrien steps into his silver car and drives away.

I let out a sigh and nudge her arm while standing up. “There’s always next time, Mari.”

“Why can’t I just mean what I say?” She sighs out.

Alya stares at her and sighs. “Do you mean to say what you mean?”

Marinette groans and looks at her, “exactly.”

I try and pat her shoulder in a comforting manner, giving her a soft smile. “I have to go do something before lunch ends, just text or call me if you need anything.”

Marinette simply groans in response and bumps her head against Alya’s shoulder as Alya waves at me.

I hum to myself and walk towards the park; finding a perfectly secluded spot, I take a seat and smile softly as Kaia peeks her head out of my bag. Her eyes were filled with concern and her beak set into a frown. “Are you really falling in love with Adrien?”

My smile falls as my gaze turns skyward. “Maybe. Even if I am, there’s no way I can do anything about it. He’s my friend and I don’t want to make him disgusted, and Marinette is my friend too. I’d never do anything to betray our friendship.”

Releasing a shaky breath, I force a smile onto my face, slowly nodding to myself as a tear slips down my cheek. Kaia frowns and flies over to hug my cheek, “everything will be okay in the end, okay? Fate has a way of working things out so that everyone is happy in the end.”

My gaze falls to Kaia as another tear slips out, “will I be able to be happy? Or is the only way for me to be happy to betray Mari?”

“Oh, Mae,” Kaia whispers before flying over and wiping the other tear from my eye. “You will be happy and so will Marinette.”

I bite my lip and stare at her, the tears seeming to fall even harder. “Maybe I don’t deserve to be happy, maybe he was right.” I breathe out, trying to force myself to relax so that I don’t have a panic attack at the park. I throw my head back and let out a shaky laugh as the tears keep falling, “I’m just meant to be a side character in their love story, I’ll stay on the sidelines and wish them both the best.”

I look over at Kaia as her own tears begin to fall, “Mae Mae. Don’t say that.” She whispers through her tears, “you are your own main character, and it isn’t for us to decide who Adrien will fall in love with. It’s up to him, neither you nor Marinette can control who he will fall in love with. You are someone to be proud of, you are amazing, you are special, I love you and once Adrien gets to know you – the real you – he will love you too.”

I laugh, placing a kiss on her forehead. “You’re too good for me, Kaia.”

She giggles and nestles my cheek, “no,” she whispers out. “You’re too good for me.”

The moment is cut short as screams are heard throughout the park, my mouth falls open looking around and seeing adults get trapped in bubbles. Kaia looks at me and I nod at her, I quickly get up and head to an unoccupied alley as I transform.

Launching into the sky and landing on a rooftop, I frown staring at a large number of bubbles in the sky. The sound of fireworks drawing my attention away from the bubbles, I narrow my eyes as fireworks are launched into the sky.

I nod my head and launch in that direction, landing next to Ladybug with a sigh. I remain quiet, not letting her know that I’m there, and continue to stare down at the party below us. My eyes growing wide as Chloe and Adrien begin slow dancing.

I bite my lip as I see Chloe going in for a kiss, “This can’t be happening.” I hear Ladybug shout, standing up. “Lucky charm!”

My mouth drops when she summons a record with Ladybug print, throwing it so that it bumps into the wall and flies onto the record table.

“Ladybug?” I ask, staring at her dumbfounded.

“Canari?” She squeaks out turning to stare at me, a blush spreading across her cheeks. “I–” She’s cut off by her earing alerting her that her countdown has begun, she frowns and stares at me before I give her a nod so that she can go without worrying.

I sigh and sit on the edge of the roof, looking down at the party below me. A frown spreading across my lips as a feeling of jealousy creeps in, I bite my lip and can’t help but imagine what it’d be like to slow dance with Adrien like that.

“Hey, you. Why aren’t you having fun?”

My attention falls down to the villain approaching one of my classmates who was leaning against the wall with a frown. “None of your business.”

I shake my head and stand up, getting ready to interrupt the party. “Then I’ll make it my business.” I watch the bubbler draw his bubble sword and launch a bubble towards my classmate.

I let out an exasperated groan and launch down, popping the bubble before it reaches my classmate. “Maybe next time, you’ll invite me to the party Bubbler.”

He clicks his tongue at me and sends me a glare, “Why be such a buzzkill, little bird?”

Shaking my head with a sigh, I snort at the nickname given to me. Before either one of us could make another move the music is cut short and our attention is drawn to Ladybug standing on a ledge. “Sorry, Bubbler, but the party’s over.” I sigh in relief as she jumps and lands next to me. “You made all the adults disappear, and now you’re imprisoning anyone who isn’t having fun.”

He scowls at us, grabbing his bubble wand. “You will not bust up my party!” He shouts as he sends bubbles flying towards Ladybug.

“Your party isn’t even that good.” I hum, drawing his attention towards me and away from Ladybug. He clicks his tongue and continues to launch a volley of bubbles at us while we dodge and weave between them all.

Noticing his growing frustration, I smirk at him and sidestep another one of his bubble blasts. My eyes briefly flash over to Ladybug as she throws her yoyo at him but he creates a bubble in front of him so that yoyo simply bounces off and flies back to Ladybug.

I hum softly as Chat lands in front of Ladybug, sweeping his staff through the air and deflecting the incoming yoyo. “Took you long enough,” I say as the pair land next to me.

“Had to get here before a little birdie decided to eat up my bugaboo.” He coos, sliding in between me and Ladybug.

“I am not –” She starts before I cut her off.

“I’d rather eat up a kitty cat rather than a ladybug if you catch my drift,” I say, wiggling my eyebrows at him.

I chuckle lightly as a soft blush creeps out from under his mask, my attention is drawn back to the fight when Ladybug clears her throat and shoots us a glare.

“Sorry,” we whisper, eyes going back to the Bubbler as he launches a swarm of tiny green bubbles at us. I watch in horror as they slowly merge and trap us in a large green bubble, my frown only worsens when the bubble doesn’t pop no matter how hard we hit it.

“Give me your miraculouses before you run out of air.” Bubbler demands as I yawn and stretch out, shoving one of my legs in between Chat’s.

My mind starts drifting as I notice the bubble that we were trapped in begin to shrink. I open my mouth to warn them but frown as Ladybug and Chat start arguing with Bubbler about parents.

I hum softly and nudge Chat in the side with my foot, earning a glare from him. I chuckle and stick my tongue out at him, sometimes it was nice being a kid again.

“Since you care about them so much, why don’t you go float with them?” The Bubbler asks before drop kicking our bubble and launching us into the sky.

Feeling the bubble shrink more obviously, I’m launched forward and am forced on top of Chat. I groan and sit up, straddling Chat and looking at the ever-increasing problem.

“It’s not going to break no matter how hard we hit it…” I sigh, a blush spreading across my face as Chat’s hands come to rest on my hips. “Chat–?”

I start asking before Ladybug cuts me off, “Chat use your Cataclysm.”

“Couldn’t you have said that 500 feet ago?” He asks, coughing and shifting around so that he can get into a good spot to use his cataclysm. “Cataclysm!” He shouts and touches the bubble, popping and sending us falling to the ground.

I stare blankly at Ladybug as she laughs nervously, she quickly looks over at Chat with a smirk. “Want to see if you can land on your feet?”

“No thanks.” He calls out.

Her gaze beginning to frantically look around, “Your staff, Chat, there.” She says pointing to a spot on the tower.

He nods and throws his stick so that it gets stuck in the side of the tower, she throws her hand and grabs his hand. “Hold on,” she says, pulling out her yoyo. I squeak in surprise as I look over at Chat’s hand grabbing mine, _I thought you didn’t like me_. My thoughts go unspoken as Ladybug swings us, all together, safely to the ground.

I nudge him slightly as Ladybug catches her breath and thinks of a new plan, “You know you didn’t have to grab me.”

“Huh?” He asks confused, “but you would’ve fallen.”

I stare blankly at him, before lifting my arms and making a motion to show off the silk on my back. “But I can technically glide?” I state more as a question than a statement, the thought dawning on me that maybe people just thought the silk was for fashion.

We stare at each other awkwardly for a second before Ladybug clears her throat and draws out attention to her, “We have to get back to that bubble wand, that’s probably where the akuma is.”

I nod in affirmation, watching Chat stare at his blinking ring. “Got it, but we have to hurry.”

\---

I hum softly, landing next to Ladybug and Chat on the ledge, looking down on the bubbler. “Sorry to burst your bubble.” Watching my classmates sigh in relief at the sight of us, I can’t help but smirk as they start chanting Ladybug’s name. “No one wants to party with you now, Bubbler.”

I click my tongue, noticing his growing frustration and anger at the party people.

“What’s wrong with all of you, why do you gotta be such haters?” He roars out, drawing his bubble sword and sending bubbles towards my classmates.

“No!” We shout in unison.

“Outer space is their next stop, and they’re never coming back.” He smirks at us before launching off the ground.

A small growl escapes me as we begin chasing him and follow after him up the Eiffel tower, we come to a stop, and Chat’s ring beeps again. “I’m gonna switch back soon, hurry!”

I release a yelp, quickly dodging an exploding bubble. “Lucky Charm!” Ladybug shouts from somewhere behind me.

“Are your plumbing skills gonna help us out?” I hear Chat quip from not that far off.

Biting my lip, I focus my gaze on Bubbler. I quickly take off towards him, launching off the ground right as he shoots a bubble towards me and land on one of the support beams of the tower.

“Chat, cover me!” I smirk at Bubbler as I hear something come undone and Chat grunting as he grabs it and holds it steady. “Canari, back now!”

I hum softly as I step off the support beam and land next to Chat and Ladybug; Bubbler growls at us and shoots more bubbles towards us, only to have them get blown away from the stream of air coming out of the tube that Chat was holding.

Shrugging, I sigh in relief as Ladybug uses her yoyo and takes his bubble sword.

“Ciao.” I call softly before leaping off the tower as the swarm of ladybugs fix everything.

Humming softly, I land in the alleyway next to my apartment building and catch Kaia as I transform back.

Softly placing Kaia in my bag next to the container of raspberries, I pull out my phone and sigh at the missed calls from Grams and Gramps.

Rolling my tense shoulders and sending a quick text to let them know that I am okay, I begin my trek back to school.

Seeing Marinette and Alya, I smile and spin around, bumping Marinette with my hip. My eyes follow their gaze and land on a fuming Chloe, I chuckle softly as she storms away.

“Serves her right,” Alya says with a smile.

“Hey guys,” I turn around in surprise and smile at Adrien getting out of his car, wearing a new scarf.

“Hey that’s my scarf,” Marinette whispers excitedly from behind us. “He’s wearing my scarf.”

“Yo, nice scarf, Adrien,” Alya shouts out, a knowing smirk on her face.

“Yeah, can you believe it? My dad got it for me, it’s so awesome. He’s gotten me a lame pen for 3 years in a row.”

I start to zone out as my gaze falls to his bag to see a small silver fencer keychain attached to it, Alya hums softly before following my gaze to the keychain.

“Nice keychain, Adrien.” She calls out, nudging me softly.

“Yeah, I know right. It was just in my bag with a note saying happy birthday.” He chuckles slightly, hand reaching down and rubbing the keychain.

“Wow, I guess you have a secret admirer,” Nino says, throwing his arm around Adrien’s shoulders.

“Yeah, I guess.” Adrien chuckles slightly, a blush spreading across his cheeks as he scratches the back of his head.

Alya coughs and nudges me with her arm, eyes shifting towards Adrien. I look over to see Adrien staring at me, my breath catching as the blush on his cheeks make him look even more angelic.

I cough, nervous as all eyes land on me, “Um, happy birthday Adrien.” I breathe out, avoiding Alya’s eyes as they bore into me.

His smile falters slightly as he lets out a sigh, “Thanks Mae…vin” He lets out softly, eyes meeting mine with a new look that I couldn’t recognize.

“Of course,” I say with a smile as he heads inside with Nino.

“Mae-”

“How come you didn’t tell Adrien that you had made that scarf?” I ask, cutting Alya off.

Marinette looks between us confused for a second, “he seemed so happy about it being from his dad, and I didn’t want to spoil that for him.”

Alya lets out a heavy sigh as she wraps her arms around Marinette, “You’re amazing.” She hums.

I quickly join their hug and smile softly, “someday Adrien will notice just how amazing you are.” I say pulling away and making sure her eyes were on mine. “I promise,” I whisper.

“Thanks, Maevin.” Marinette says pulling me into another hug. I look over her shoulder to see Alya looking at me with a sorrowful gaze, ‘ _I promise’_ she mouths to me a sad smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, I feel so awkward after writing that. Honestly, if there was a love triangle in the show between Marinette and another friend, you know Alya would be a supportive queen to them both. 
> 
> I am not looking forward to the rogercop chapter...That episode was definitely my least favorite, am lowkey thinking of just cutting it but I probs won't.


	5. Timebreaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look forward to some much need character development I guess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honest to god wanted this to be a slow burn romance where my mc just pines for them in the shadows. I go at the chapter with a plan and then something entirely else comes out. This chapter is a little shorter, I do not know why. Probably cause I suck.

A frown tugs at my lips as I stare at my reflection in the cloudy mirror, my insecurities that I had tucked away deciding to make an appearance today.

I let out a sigh and look over at the door when Grams knocks, “everything okay, Maeve, sweetie?”

“Yeah, I’ll be out in a sec.” I hum, staring at myself and putting on a fake smile.

I walk out of the bathroom and glance over at Gramps reading a novel near the fire, snickering to myself as I head to the table. I smile again at Gramps reading a novel about two boys falling in love, but the heavy feeling of reality slowly starting to sink back in.

Before I could sink even deeper into my depression cesspool, my phone vibrates and shows a message from Alya. My eyes widen as a genuine smile begins tugging at my lips, “Hey Gramps?” I call over.

“Hmm?” He responds curtly, looking up from his novel.

“Is it okay if I go hang out with my friends for a bit?”

I notice a brief look of surprise in his eyes before he clears his throat. “Of course, just be back before dark.”

I giggle and grab my keys, “Thanks, Gramps.”

\---

Quickly running up the sidewalk, I spot a group of my friends and classmates standing in a cluster. I notice Mari showing off the banner that she made, and hum to myself in thought – _usually, she shows up later than me_.

I casually approach from behind her and look down at the banner, “That is so cute.” I whisper softly, causing Mari to squeak since she didn’t know I was right there.

“You picked the wrong side to cheer for, Alix hasn’t even shown up. Heh, probably too chicken to race against an athlete like me.” One of my classmates smirks proudly to himself, and I snort, quickly covering it with a cough as a slide my way to the back.

“Spoke too soon, Kim.” Alix responds.

My head cocks to the side and I quickly look them both over, I hum softly deciding that I would cheer for Alix.

I space out as they begin arguing, finding the whole idea of bets something not that interesting. I cast a quick glance over to Adrien and Chloe who were standing next to me and smile softly as I look back to the race.

“Let’s review the official rules.” The only other kid with glasses cuts in, “two laps around the fountains, approximately 500 yards. First over the line is the victor. If Kim wins, Alix will relinquish her rollerblades to him. If Alix wins, Kim will be prohibited from making any more dares for the rest of the school year.”

I’m taken aback as the other kids start cheering for Alix and saying no more dares, I smile guiltily to myself since I haven’t interacted with my classmates and don’t actually know what kinds of dares that this guy – Kim – would have the others do.

“On your marks. Get set…”

“Hold up!” Alix quickly calls out as she skates over to Alya, causing Kim to fall on his face.

“Forfeiting already?” He asks mockingly, lifting himself off the ground.

“Hold on to this Alya, I don’t want to drop it.” She says, putting something in Alya’s hands and completely ignoring Kim.

“Hold on, girl. I can’t, I…” Alya tries to protest but Alix just skates off. Alya furrows her brow before casting a glance to Mari and shoving the pocket watch into her hands.

“On your marks. Get set. Go!” The boy with glasses shouts as the two racers take off.

I hum softly, finding myself oddly satisfied with the race. Looking over, my face turns into one of horror as the pocket watch flies out of Mari’s hand. Luckily, though, Adrien quickly catches it and shoots Mari a reassuring smile.

“Need any help?” He asks charmingly.

“Wh…? Yep, thanks. Gotta be careful, even if you are amazing…” My eyes widen in shock again as I stare at Mari from behind Adrien. “At…holding things…in your hands.”

I facepalm and turn my attention back towards the race.

“Last lap,” the boy with glasses calls.

I hum softly and slink over to stand closer to Adrien, “what a prince charming?” I whisper softly, keeping my eyes on the race.

My ears turn pink as I feel Adrien’s eyes on me, he quickly clears his throat and turns back to the race. “Thanks.”

“Adrikins? Whatcha got there?” Chloe asks, wrapping herself around his back. I cringe at her nickname for Adrien and try to back away a little before I notice that she grabs the pocket watch out of his hand. “Some super old case or something?”

“Careful, it’s Alix’s.” He says, worry lacing his voice.

“If it’s Alix’s, it’s probably worthless.” She scoffs out, causing Adrien to give her a disappointed look.

“Give it back to Adrien, Chloe.” Mari huffs out, shooting Chloe a glare.

My face turns into a scowl and I quickly start making my way toward her, before Adrien grabs my wrist and pulls me back into his chest. My cheeks turn a deep scarlet as he whispers in my ear, “Calm down, Maeve. If you engage with Chloe when you’re angry, the situation may only escalate.”

“O..K…” My voice cracks and Adrien chuckles, releasing my wrist.

I look up and stare in shock as the pocket watch lets out a bright light, surprising Chloe and causing her to drop it. I frown as the inevitable happens and the pocket watch rolls into the racers' path, only watching in sadness as Alix runs over her watch.

She quickly cheers in triumph from winning before turning around and looking at her broken pocket watch.

“I call a rematch. That false start threw me off.” Kim huffs.

Alix ignores him and skates over to her broken watch, falling to her knees and picking it up in her hands. Her grief doesn’t last long, and she quickly turns her anger towards Alya, “did you do this?”

I bite my lip to keep myself from saying something that could make matters worse.

“I had to record the race, so I gave it to Marinette. She had the banner, so she gave it to Adrien. Then Chloe snatched it and dropped it. Then you skated over it.” Alya finishes, laughing nervously.

“My old man gave me this for my birthday,” Alix says, a tear slipping down her cheek. “This watch is totally a family heirloom.”

“It was an accident.” Marinette calls after Alix, more tears slipping down her cheeks.

“As if…I totally had nothing to do with this.” Chloe scoffs.

“You’re all to blame!” Alix shouts, skating off.

“Alix,” I say softly. I would go after her, but she probably didn’t want to be comforted by a stranger. Anger filling me, I turn on Chloe and open my mouth to say some more hurtful things.

Adrien quickly grabs my hand and pulls me towards the steps, away from everyone. “Maeve, I know that you don’t have a good impression of Chloe. I know that she comes off, sort of…”

“Rude? Mean? Standoff-ish?”

He chuckles with a nod of his head. “All of the above,” he whispers, squeezing my hand. “But underneath all that anger and malice, is a scared little girl. Please don’t take what she says or does to heart, I’m sure it’s all an act sometimes.”

I smile softly at him and nod my head, the memories of my past year resurfacing. “Okay, Adrien. I’ll try to look at her with a more positive outlook…” I say trailing off and looking down at Adrien still holding my hand. A dark blush spreads across my cheeks, but I don’t make an effort to pull away. I quickly look up at him, “Adrien, I–”

“Adrikins?” A shrill voice calls from behind, and my blush grows even more.

I clear my throat and slip my hand away from his, “We should probably head back. Sounds like Chloe is looking for you?” Quickly turning away without waiting for his response, I make my way back to the group of people and bump my head against Alya’s shoulders.

She looks down at me with confusion before looking over and seeing Adrien walk towards Chloe, “ohhhh.” She says, knowingly, as she reaches down and pats my head.

“I need to tell Mari soon.” I mutter.

She only hums in agreement and continues to pat my head. Alya gasps, causing me to look up and stare at the villain coming at us. “Run!” Adrien shouts, quickly grabbing my hand and pulling me away from Alya. I stare in bewilderment, reaching out for Alya’s hand but missing as Adrien pulls me and Chloe into a hidden corner.

“You two stay here.” He says sternly, looking both of us over.

“But what about Alya and Mari?” I question, my eyes watering at the thought of losing my friends.

“I’ll go make sure they’re safe, so stay here.” He says, quickly grabbing my hand and giving it a squeeze. “Stay safe.” He whispers one last time before taking off.

Chloe clears her throat and simply stares at me; I stare at her dumbfounded before she looks away. “I’m sorry.”

My eyes narrow in confusion as I mull over her words some more, “for what? The watch? Cause you should apologize to Alix for that.”

She simply rolls her eyes at me and crosses her arms, sinking even further back into the corner. “No, for what I said when you first showed up.”

I immediately frown at the memory but let out a sigh. “I need to apologize too, Chloe. You didn’t deserve those things that I said.”

She peeks up at me from her arms, “then why did you say them?”

I smile sadly at her, “I could ask you the same thing.” She opens her mouth to say something, but I quickly look away as a tear slides down my cheek. “It wasn’t a good day for me, and when I saw you being mean to other kids and watched the way you acted towards my rainbow backpack. I let all the anger that I had been feeling for the past year slip out.”

“I said those things because I felt that I needed to put you in your place.” She says causing me to raise my brows in confusion and turn around to face her. “When you walked into the classroom, I was taken aback because this very attractive guy walks in with his pink hair and stunning outfit and killer boots. I thought that when you walked in, I lost.”

I stare at her in bewilderment. “What do you mean? What do you have to lose, Chloe? You’re this show stopping babe with both power and money. To top it off, your childhood friends with Adrien Agreste.”

She laughs at my comment with no real emotions behind it, “Nobody actually likes me. But when you walked in and I saw all eyes on you, I felt like I would lose my only friends and that they would leave me for you. And childhood friends can only go so far, you know?.”

I stare at her for a moment before turning back around and watching Alya get tagged. “When I first walked in and saw you in all of your showstopping glory, I immediately wanted to be friends with you.” I say that last part watching Ladybug slide and stare up at the villain, I laugh silently as Chat immediately wraps himself around her to protect her. “I may have lost that chance then, but,” I say, looking at her with a sad smile as I stand up. “When this is all over. Let’s be friends.”

I quickly turn back around and glare at the villain as they reach down to touch Chat; sprinting across the way, I tackle them to the ground and look back at Chat. “Sorry to steal you moment, Kitten. But you’re still needed.” I whisper as the villain’s hand touches me and everything goes black.

\---

“Adrikins? Whatcha got there?” Chloe asks, wrapping herself around his back. I cringe at her nickname for Adrien and try to back away a little before I notice her grab the pocket watch out of his hand. “Some super old case or something?”

“Careful, it’s Alix’s.” He says, worry lacing his voice.

“If it’s Alix’s, it’s probably worthless.” She scoffs out, causing Adrien to give her a disappointed look.

“Give it back to Adrien, Chloe.” Mari huffs, shooting Chloe a glare.

My face turns into a scowl and I quickly start making my way to her, before Adrien grabs my wrist and pulls me back into his chest. My cheeks turn a deep scarlet as he whispers in my ear, “Calm down, Maeve. If you engage with Chloe when you’re angry, the situation may only escalate.”

“O..K…” My voice cracks and Adrien chuckles, releasing my wrist.

“Chloe put the watch down!” We all jump in shock, turning around and looking at the villain dropping down in front of us. Chloe gasps, dropping the watch and shattering it.

“Ladybug, this time it was your fault!” The villain shouts as Alix skates up and stares in sorrow at her broken watch.

“Ladybug, it’s all Ladybug’s fault.” Alix seethes out.

“Everyone get out of here! Don’t let her touch you!” Ladybug shouts as a familiar hero in black lands next to me.

I open my mouth to say something as his arms wrap around me and pull me into his chest, “Thank goodness.” Chat breathes into my hair as he scoops me up and takes off across town towards my apartment building.

Landing on the roof, he stares at me with gentle eyes, his hand cupping my cheek and his thumb brushing near the corner of my eye. “Stay safe.” He whispers, leaving me watching his retreating form with extreme confusion.

“Head empty, just Chat Noir.” My eyes widen and I stare at Kaia floating next to me.

“Take that back.”

“Hmph, no.” She says, crossing her arms and turning around.

“I–“

“We don’t have time for this Mae Mae.” She sings.

I click my tongue at her and gently rub my finger across my earcuff, “whatever. Kaia, sing!”

Quickly transforming, I launch and soar across the rooftops and land near the fountains. Mouth hitting the floor as I stare at the sets of doubles, I instinctively shudder but quickly look away.

“So glad you could join us.” One of the Ladybugs says.

“Yeah,” I say giving a once over before I roll my shoulders. “What’s the plan?” I ask, nodding at the pair of Ladybugs.

“Better go back now, there’ll be less of them then.” One of the supervillains says, while the other one just nods before they get up and begin skating away.

The pair of Chat’s look at each other and nod. “We’ll stall them and keep them from going anywhere while you three figure out a plan.”

We nod at them as they take off, “Lucky Charm!” The Ladybugs say in unison.

They look at the items that they summoned and then begin looking around, realizing what they needed to do, they smile and nod at each other before one takes off towards Chat.

“Canari,” the other Ladybug says, grabbing my attention. “See that sign over there? I need you to rip it off and bring it to me.”

“Aye Aye, Cap’n.” I say before jumping over to the sign. Examining it, I hum and punch my fists together, summoning my gauntlets. Quickly wrapping my hands around the sign, I yank and pull it off. Only cringing a little bit when I hear the metal groan and bend under the pressure. Seeing that the villains were making their way back to us, I look over at Ladybug. “Hey, Bug!” I shout, tossing the sign like a frisbee to her.

I let out a sigh of relief as one Ladybug locks the villains’ legs together and the other sets up a ramp for the villains to go over. The villains quickly go over the ramp, and while they’re in the air, the pair of Ladybugs quickly throw their yoyos at the villains’ skates and pulls them off.

They break the skates and release the akuma, purifying it without hesitation. Watching them throw their lucky charms into the air and release the storm of Ladybugs, I let out a giddy laugh watching the 

“Where were you?” Chat asks angrily as he stomps up to me.

“What are you talking about?” I inquire, annoyed that for some reason Chat was blaming me again.

“I mean where were you when the first villain appeared?” He asks, shoving his hand against my chest and pushing me.

Ladybug notices the brewing fight and marches over to us, throwing an arm in front of Chat to keep him from going anywhere. “Enough, Chat. I know that things didn’t go exactly as planned but it’s all fixed now.” She says, pulling Chat away. “But he’s right, Canari. Where were you?”

My brows furrow as I process their words, “wait, are you saying that I didn’t show up?”

Their eyes widen in surprise as they look at each other, they quickly look back to me. “Yeah, you were nowhere to be seen.” Chat says, his eyes looking for any reaction.

I bite my lip as I look at them, “then that means…”

“You were probably tagged in your civilian form.” Ladybug says, putting her hand on my shoulder.

I frown and release a shaky sigh, “this is a bit much for me, right now.” I say, staring at my hands. “I’m going to leave then.”

I turn around to leave but stop when a hand gently grabs my wrist, I look at the hand and then at Chat who looked away embarrassed. “I’m sorry, Canari. It’s just that someone really important to me sacrificed themself so that Ladybug and I can save the day.”

I smile softly and cover his hand with mine, “I understand, Chat.”

“Chat Noir?” a shrill voice screeches out as Chloe walks up to him. With Chat and Ladybug distracted, I take off back to the apartment and land in an empty alley nearby.

Quickly transforming back, I sigh and slide down the wall. Looking over at the exhausted Kaia as she stares at me from my knee, “did you know?” I whisper, staring at her with watering eyes.

She shakes her head at me, “not at first but when the ladybugs fixed everything my memories came back.”

“Please don’t tell me.” I whisper, wiping at the tears falling down my cheeks.

“Okay.” She squeaks as I lift her up and hide her in the hood of my sweatshirt.

\---

I hum softly, drying my hair as I lean over my balcony railing and look down at the people still out.

A blur of black attracts my attention to the black-leather-clad hero standing on my railing. “Chat?” I whisper confused.

He smiles at me softly before sitting down on the railing, leaning against the wall. His eyes do a quick look over but stop and do a double-take to stare at what I was wearing. I frown in confusion at the growing blush on his cheeks, before realizing that I was wearing an oversized Chat Noir shirt and boxers.

I cough, forcing the confused look back on my face. “Are you okay, Chat?”

His eyes quickly shoot back up to my face, his blush incredibly noticeable. “Yeah, I’m fine.” He coughs, before looking at me with concern. “Do you remember…anything?”

My smile falls and I shift my gaze upward to the stars, “not a thing.” I whisper, avoiding his gaze. “Was I tagged?”

“Yes.” He says, hopping down from the railing and coming to stop behind me. “You saved me.” He whispers out, his hands coming to rest on the railing next to my hands.

A blush spreads across my cheeks, becoming all too aware of the heat coming off of his body. “Chat?” I ask, turning around to face him.

My words get caught in my throat as I stare up into his emerald eyes, feelings I don’t understand swirling around inside me. ‘Chat’ I mouth, the courage leaving me as I press my hand against his chest.

Everything seems to slow down, the noise of the streets and other apartments becoming simple background music to us. I watch his eyes flick down to my lips, my eyes doing the same and watching him lick his own as he begins inching closer. My hand sliding up his chest to hold his cheek, “Chat.” I whisper, feeling my eyes flutter close as his breath dances across my face.

“Maeve, sweetie. Everything alright?” Grams asks, knocking on my door.

I open my eyes and stare in bewilderment at the empty balcony around me, looking up at Grams when she walks in and cocks her head at me with innocent confusion.

I sigh and smile at her, “Yeah. I’m okay, Grams.” I hum, turning around and going back to stare at the empty rooftops around me. Biting my lip, I cover my face with my hands and groan at the weird feelings storming around my mind right now.

I look back at the stars and sigh, _I’m in love with Adrien, not Chat…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I both hate and love Chloe, also I wanted to tweak the plot a little and be like everyone remembered what happened from the other timeline except the people that were tagged.
> 
> I swear that this is a slow burn? Also, I'm letting y'all know that Chloe is gonna become a friend to Mae. Whether she's a close friend or not...Idk yet, we'll see.
> 
> So like...are y’all satisfied with the way things are going? Or do you think I should slow it down?


End file.
